My World
by TornadoMoose
Summary: "His soft, loving gaze told her everything that she needed to know: they were okay. The future would always be uncertain. But for now, they had each other. For now, the world kept turning." By popular demand, a post episode story following 9x07 "The Silo."


**A/N: Every so often since I started writing (though not as often as I'd like), an episode comes along where I feel I** ** _need_** **to write something to go with it. Sometimes I even get on it right away. This is such an occasion. So, for your reading pleasure, I've stayed up late and written a piece to go along with the most recently aired episode: 9x07 ("The Silo").**

 **Please also note that the proofreading and editing took the brunt of the shortened timeline for getting this one out. So kindly forgive any typos, errors or awkward phrases. I'll likely edit and update later on.**

 **Finally, it is rare for me to actually be able to watch new episodes as they air, and more rare for me to have the time to dedicate to a ~2000 word story. This week was different. So sadly, don't get used to quick releases like this when Densi heavy episodes air.**

 **Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of a box set of DVD's of the first 8 seasons. I am not in the slightest an owner of the actual show.**

 **Rating: There's no way this one is going to be anything other than M. You've been warned.**

* * *

Despite having driven to work in separate cars after the childish tiff they had started that morning, Kensi abandoned her Audi in the garage to ride home with her fiancé. After the day she'd had, she couldn't bear the thought of being apart from him for at least another day or two. Even for a few minutes.

A heavy silence weighed down the air in the car ride. Deeks kept a hand on Kensi's leg while he drove, and she held it firmly between her own hands.

"This is the third time in the last year where I thought I was about to lose you," Deeks said softly from the driver's seat, his voice cracking from the emotion he was struggling to conceal.

She squeezed his hand tighter, but didn't respond.

Sensing that she wasn't going to speak, he added, "And I'm not going to stop asking when we're going to get out."

Feeling the need to say something, she answered, "I know."

"Not that I realistically expect your answer to change any time soon," he admitted.

She squeezed his hand again. "Thank you." Kensi wanted to give him something. Anything. So she told him, "And I promise you that someday I'll be ready. And I'll tell you when I am."

He nodded, but kept his focus on the road. She could see a sheen of tears obscuring his deep blue eyes, but none escaped. He continued to drive in silence, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Each was too lost in thought to speak during the rest of their journey home.

* * *

Kensi kicked off her boots, then paused in the entryway of their house. Looking around the living room at their eclectic collection of decorations, she considered for the first time that she came close to never seeing any of it again today. Granted, she's been in dire straights before, and there was always a risk when she left the house. But today had been harder. It was always harder when her partner wasn't with her.

Deeks filled the space behind her, and she readily melted back into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He dropped his head to kiss her neck and shoulders, then nuzzled his scruffy cheek against hers. She turned in his arms and let him hold her for several seconds more, before dragging her lips along his neck and jaw until they connected with his.

It was amazing how many emotions and messages she could pour into her kiss. With her fingers through his hair she told him how afraid she was of losing him too. Her tongue sliding across his told him that she loved him no matter what. Pressing her torso flush against his broad chest was her apology for having to cause him pain today. And to show him how much she needed him right now, she hoisted herself up and wrapped her long legs around his waist.

Deeks took a step or two back to regain his balance, but he caught her without breaking their kiss. He grunted softly against her lips with the effort of carrying her up the stairs and into their bedroom. They had left without making their bed this morning. But no matter, it was immediately rumpled the second he lay her down on the comforter, and they shifted further onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

Words were no longer necessary between them. Each took turns hastily removing an item of the other's clothing, then settling back into slow, devouring kisses. In this manner it took them several minutes before they found themselves pressed skin to skin, with no fabric to keep them apart.

But regardless of her recent reminder of how little time might remain to them, Kensi was in no hurry tonight. And it seemed that Deeks was content to savor the moment as well. He lay mostly on top of her with one arm at the curve of her hips and the other planted beneath her shoulder.

Kensi slid one of her legs along his and wrapped her arms around his back, feeling the smooth plane of his strong muscles. She made no movement to roll him, and instead relished in his comforting weight pinning her to the mattress.

Despite being in constant physical contact since they reunited on the roof top of the mission, they hadn't really even _touched_ each other yet— not anywhere arousing at least. Even so, she could feel her heart racing and the heat course through her body with need.

Every time one of them narrowly escaped danger, she would swear that there was no way they could grow closer. No way there could be more passion between them. And every time she would prove herself wrong. Maybe it was because of the raw emotion of their conversation that evening, but tonight was no exception.

He continued to shift until he was more on top of her. And feeling his hardness pressed against her hip, Kensi gyrated around until he was nestled between her open legs. She could feel him now; the tip of his cock poking at the lips of her pussy.

Deeks broke away from her flushed lips to meet her eyes. His were still glossy from the tears he had stifled earlier. She desperately wished her kisses were enough to banish away the pain she still saw in them. But all she was capable of doing right now was continuing to try.

Holding his gaze, she snuck a hand between them and used two of her fingers to part her folds. Immediately she gasped as his cock made contact with her swollen, and now exposed bundle of nerves. She was more than ready for him. He rocked his hips a couple of times until he slipped home and pushed snuggly into her wet heat.

He stole the gasp from her lungs as he reclaimed her lips, returning her air as a satisfied groan when he slid all the way in. Kensi's inner muscles stretched to accommodate him, and a sweet burn was kindled by his deliberate movements.

He rocked gently back and forth for a few minutes. His attention seemed to be more focused on keeping his lips busy with her face and neck, and keeping his hands occupied with her breasts, her messy hair, and her own exploring fingers as they danced along his well defined muscles.

Before he could start to pick the pace up, Kensi wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and her legs around his thighs. Trapped within her limbs, he stopped entirely. She could already feel her inner walls clenching impatiently; a pulse of pleasure coursing through her body accompanied each twitch. She knew she would likely surrender to this feeling the instant he started to move again. So she took this moment to appreciate his face; to scrape her fingers through his beard; and to return the warm smile he was giving her— the first smile she'd seen on his worried features since she returned from Colorado.

"I love you," he whispered against her cheek.

"I know," she replied, loosening her hold on him to brush the hair from his eyes. "And I love you too."

Their lips met again in a chaste, sweet kiss that grew into a more heated one. When Deeks started to thrust again, she could feel him sliding against each bump and ridge inside of her. Kensi quickly lost control as she knew she would.

He was no longer holding back. What had been soft and sweet was now desperate and frantic, as if the world might end for a second time that day. She dug her fingers into his back and curled her toes. Her face contorted with the effort of drawing this out for just one blissful second more, but it was too much.

"Ahhhh! Deeks!" she cried out softly as she was finally pushed over the edge.

She ground against him as he continued to pound into her. The friction against her pulsating clit caused wave after wave of pleasure to crash over her. After a minute, her trembling muscles gave out on her and she collapsed beneath his weight. He held himself buried as deep within her as he could and called out her name in a harsh, reverent whisper while his body shook above hers. The warmth of his seed joined the heat still flowing within her, and for just that moment, she was at peace.

But the reality of the world they lived in crept in as quickly as the cool air on her damp skin. Deeks must have felt it too, because he reached for the edge of one of their covers and rolled them until they were wrapped up together like a burrito. Speaking of which…

"Hungry?" she asked, her voice muffled against the curve of his neck.

"The world could end before I get out of this bed," he replied contentedly, stroking her tousled hair.

"It almost did," she reminded him dryly.

"So long as _my world_ lives to see another day," he said with all the sweetness he could muster. Whispering, he elaborated, "Psst: it's cute because _you're_ my world. Get it?"

"Yeah, I picked up on that," she chided, lifting her head so she could kiss his jaw.

"Such sentiments have a more profound meaning when one explains them in detail," he added.

Kensi chuckled at him in earnest, and he laughed along with her. It felt nice to laugh. Laughter was good. Laughter helped them move on, and made things feel like they were approaching some level of normalcy again. It helped them cope with the darkness of the world that they saw all too often.

"Is that what you think?" she asked him, knowing already that he definitely believed in the merits of over explaining things.

His lips had started to wander down her forehead and cheeks. So he nodded and hummed, "Mhh hmm."

"That explains a lot," she teased. Looking him in the eyes, she told him, "But I think it means more when you _show_ me what you mean."

"Oh, I can do both. I can—"

Preempting another of his rants, she quieted his lips with a kiss. "Shhhh. Deeks, shut up a moment and just and be."

They were no longer laughing, but his soft, loving gaze told her everything that she needed to know: they were okay. The future would always be uncertain. But for now, they had each other. For now, the world kept turning.

* * *

 **A/N: Of course, the price you pay for this, is that I still haven't finished the last chapter of "A Good Excuse." With a project due date before Thanksgiving, I may not get around to it until that's all done.**

 **Still, thank you for all the reviews and favs on all of my stories. You keep me going.**


End file.
